Never Let Go
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: 1st attempt at BBA fanfic! OliverEnrique. Enrique is engaged to Oliver, but he dont like gay ppl, soon they come to a truce, but Enrique did something terribly wrong and Oliver runs off. Oliver is back and might go and do something drastic. Mariah lovers


Sandra: This is a fanfic dedicated to Ty Mcguill! It's a late birthday present, but ya know...  
  
HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! SAME GOES TO EVERYONE ELSE!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was a hot day in Italy, nice and peaceful, but that was all broken by one boy, Enrique Ginacarlo. "Come on girls, I meant wicked pretty, not pretty wicked! Come on! How about we go to my yaucht, and I order us some chinese." Enrique said, whilst catching up to the two girls he was checking out. "Are we going on your blue yaucht or yellow one today then?" One of the girls asked, "I got a new red one, with an installed jacuzzi, we can all go skinny dipping." Enrique said grinning whilst slinging his arms over the two girls shoulders. "Yay, a jacuzzi, like what are we waiting for?" The other girl said and the trio started walking off.  
  
=^O^= At the Ginacarlo mansion =^O^=  
  
"Ahh, Les Demonde, so great to see you again!" Mr. Ginacarlo said as he greated the other man, "It's great to see you again too Ginacarlo, I brought my wife and my son Oliver. Have you told your son yet?" Mr. Les Demonde asked. "No, everytime I want to tell him, he always runs off somewhere with those other girls." Mr. Ginacarlo said, "Well my son seems to take great interest in your son, it will be a shame if your son doesn't know about this engagement and turn his back on my son." Mr. Les Demonde said, Mr. Ginacarlo just smiled and said, "Enough talk about this, once my son gets back, we shall tell him at dinner. How about a game of snooker?"  
  
Olivers P.O.V.  
  
I looked at the house, it looked similar to my house, I guess, but I don't care, who I really want to meet is this Enrique boy, I've seen pictures of the boy, Enrique is blonde, looks quite tall, has very beautiful blue eyes ever. As I walked in, the butler came and took our luggages and directed my mother and I to our rooms, father seemed to went off somewhere. "Here you go Master Oliver, this is your room." He said to me, I smile and the man walks off with mother. I walk over to the window and look out, the place looked nice, but their garden wasn't as detailed as ours. I started to unpack my clothes into the cupboard, I smile as I picked out the photo frame which held the picture of Enrique posing. "When would I get to see you?" I mumble, I put the rest of my stuff away and laid on my bed, soon, I slowly let my eyes droop and I fell into dream land.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Oliver honey, wake up." Mrs. Les Demonde said whilst shaking her sons shoulder gently, Oliver mumbled a bit and got up, he smiled at his mother, they look totally alike, Oliver had his mothers purple eyes, green silky hair, high cheek bones, and beautiful skin. "Yes mother?" Oliver said wiping out the sleep out of his eyes, "Honey, it's time for dinner." She said at her son, Oliver smiled and go up, straightened out his clothes and walked down the stairs with his mother.  
  
As they entered the dinning room, Oliver spots the blonde haired bishonen, Enrique. He sat there chatting animatedly to the new maid who was serving his dinner, Enrique gave a wink to the young maid, and the maid blushed and slowly went off.  
  
"Son, come on sit down!" Mr. Les Demonde said, motioning his son over. Oliver smiled and sat down across Enrique.  
  
Enrique's P.O.V.  
  
I just finished chatting up the maid, I told her to meet me at the pools tonight, surprisingly she got all embarressed and walked off. Just then someone sat in front of me, I looked at the boy, green hair, purple eyes, who's this? "Enrique." I hear my dad say, I looked over at him, he smiled and said, "Son, this is Oliver, he'll be staying here for a while, and your mother and I have decided that he's your fiance..." "WHAT?!?!?" I scream, since when was I engaged to a boy? "Son calm down, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we have decided to join our two families, it will be good for all!" My dad said trying to calm me down. I was about to yell some more when someones hand was on my shoulder, I turned around and looked into the purple orbs, it was that Oliver kid, "Can I talk to you please, outside?" he asked, I was about to yell at him, but maybe a little walk would calm me down.  
  
=^O^= Out in the garden =^O^=  
  
We walked in silence, I looked at the boy, "What do you want to talk about? Just to let you know, I'm not gay, and I'm not agreeing to this arranged marriage!" I said coldly breaking the silence, "I want to make a deal with you." He said, turning to face me, I raise an eyebrow, letting curiosity get the better of me, I ask, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Oliver smiled, it looked sad, but not like I care, "Ok. Here's the deal, you can't flirt with girls, you must act like you love me even though you don't." "What kind of deal is that?" "If you don't...my dad will beat you up!" He said, now that was something, I've seen his father a few times, very big and dark and macho, kinda looks like a wrestler, so unlike Oliver, they look nothing alike, and I don't think I want to mess with the grown boxer look alike man. VERY SCARY! "Fine... Deal." I say in defeat.  
  
=^O^= Back in the house =^O^=  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"I say Ginacarlo, if my son is shattered at heart, I will personally rip your son into strips, you know how important my son is to me..." "Don't worry Les Demonde, if my son does do so, I will punish him myself." Oliver and Enrique walked in holding hands, Oliver smiling, and Enrique trying to smile, "What's going on?" Oliver asked, "Son, are you ok?" Mrs. Les Demonde said to her son, "Better than ever, Enrique and I are at a truce." "Ah, very well, son, It'll be easier for me to tell you that your wedding is taking place in a weeks time." Mr. Ginacarlo said, "WHAT?!?!" Enrique practically screamed, before fainting. "Well that was obviously strange..." Mr. Les Demonde said, "No father he's just a little surprised." Oliver said fanning Enrique.  
  
=^O^= After the wedding which Enrique thought was the worst day of his life. At the honeymoon in the hotel bedroom. =^O^=  
  
Enrique's P.O.V.  
  
"WHAT?!?! ONLY ONE BED?!?!" I yell as I looked at the king sized bed in the middle. "Come on Enrique, it's not that bad, ok, I'll let you have the side next to the window, and I'll have the side closest to the bathroom, ok?" Oliver, my now husband, said. I quirk my eyes towards the window and spot a couple of teenage girls in the bedroom across ours, and smile, "Ok, deal! But no funny stuff! Remember, I'm NOT gay!" I say.  
  
=^O^= Two weeks later =^O^=  
  
I was in my study, flicking through some porno magazine, when suddenly I hear a knock, followed by, "Enrique! I brought you something to drink!" SHIT OLIVER! Quick, gotta hide the book! SHIT! Got a pile on the table! Argh, where to hide? where to hide? Out the window!  
  
=^O^= Meanwhile outside in the garden =^O^=  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
The gardener smiled satisfied at his work, "Ahh, all done! Thank the gods it didn't rain today!" Then, kablamo! a pile of porno magazines came bombing down on his supposingly nice clean lawn. "NO! NO! NOOO!!!!!!"  
  
=^O^= Back in the study =^O^=  
  
Enrique's P.O.V.  
  
Oliver walked in, "Hey Enrique, brought you a drink..." "NO! NO! NOOO!!!!!!!" Someone screamed, "Did you hear something?" Oliver asks me, I scoff at my drink which I was trying to gulp down as quick as I can to get rid of him, "No! I didn't hear nothing!" I say, giving him the glass and pushing him out, "Ok, if you don't mind, I want to get back to...my studies...yeah, I don't wanna be disturbed, bye!" I say quickly. "Wait!" Oliver said, "I'm going on a trip to an Art Exibition in Germany, where my friend Robert Jurgen will meet me, I'll be away for a week. Ok?" He smiled at me before walking away. I shut my door and then there was a knock on my door, I open it again and see Johnny MdGregor there, "Johnny, when did you get here?" I ask my best mate. "Ah, got here just now, what you doing all cooped up here? Come lets go out and get some chicks and get laid! Robert gone on some Art Exibition with a mate of his, and apparently, I am havnig no fun, I need some entertainment." He said with the hand gestures, man, I can't believe that my best mate is even gay, I was even more surprised when he first told me! "Nah man, Oliver's still here, I don't want his dad coming after my flesh and blood! He'll ruin my pretty face." I say remembering the green haired boy. "Nah man, just saw him leaving the house with his luggage and everything." Johnny told me, I smile wickedly, "Come on then, I don't wanna lay some fat ugly hippo, I want some hot bikini babes!" I say, and the two of us started running out. AT LAST! FREEDOM!!!!!  
  
=^O^= Half way through the week =^O^=  
  
*RING! RING!* Argh, what the hell, argh, where's my cell phone? "Hello?" I say groggily, getting up and the nude girl next to me got up as well and started kissing my neck, "Hello, is this Enrique Ginacarlo, the husband of Oliver Les Demonde- Ginacarlo?" The person on the other line said, "Yeah, this be..." "Enrique-poo!" The girl whinned, "Get off the phone! Mama needs love!" "One minute babes, yeah, I'm Enrique, what's up?" "I'm Mr.Croissant from the Germany International Gallery, I'm sorry to say this, but your husband was in an accident with the dinosaur bones. Apparently someone had a fight and knocked over one of the leg bones of the dinosaur, making it collaps and your husband just so happens to be around at the time. However, I would like to ask, are you going to pay for the damage with cash or cheque, we do not accept credit cards..." "What?!?! How is he?" I scream down the phone, "Well, he is in the hospital, but I am more concerned on how you are going to pay for the damage. But we will send him back, but you will have to send over the money for the damage!" "Whatever! Just send him back!" Suddenly I felt a weird feeling in my heart. Guilt. Worry. Fear. Lost. Whatever it was, it was tearing me up inside. I shut the phone off and got up, quickly threw on my trousers, my shirt and ran out. "Enrique-poo! You can't leave me here!" The girl yelled, I just left the rich, sexy, demanding deva Mariah-anne back there. Well, that's not the point, I got to get back home and check on Oliver.  
  
=^O^= Once Oliver arrives, unconcous still. =^O^=  
  
I look at the boy and suddenly a tear fell down my face, "Oliver, hey Olli, come on get up. It's me Enrique." I say to him gently, something I've never done before. "Hey, how come you come back like that, ain't you gonna wake up and say hi to your husband?" I ask him, I know he won't answer me, but I will keep trying, I stroke his hair, and examine his features now, he's got a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and a plaster on his right cheek going down behind his neck. He had a bandaged left arm. He looked so fragile, that even the littlest touch could break his bones.  
  
"Hey baby, get up, come on, I want to have one of your drinks again, aren't you going to be here for me?" I say to him, I stroked his hair and slowly went down his face to his non-plastered cheek, it's so soft...I have never really taken notice of Oliver, but now, he looked almost...beautiful...my hands trace towards his lips, I remember when Oliver would try to get close to me, try to kiss me, but I would just push him away, he would look hurt but cover it up right after.  
  
I lean down and kiss his lips, they were so soft and sweet, why didn't I see this before? Duh, you thought gay people were nasty! Yeah, but Johnny's gay. But he became my best friend before telling me! Yeah but he's still gay, and has been having it off with another guy and he is still gay. Shut up! Why am I even argueing with myself?!?!  
  
"I love you Oliver." I whisper to him before I move away and look at the boy, when a pair of purple orbs were in contact with mine, I blink a few times, "Your awake!" I say before hugging him, "Oww, oww, oww, Enrique please, lighter." He says, I smiled and let go, "How you feeling?"  
  
He gave me a small smile and said, "A little crushed, and a little painful, but all in all, I feel a bit better!" I smile, suddenly his face dropped and he looked at me dead in the eyes, I felt like running, " Enrique, tell me the truth..." he said, and tears started spilling from his eyes, I cup his cheeks and wipe his tears with my thumbs, "What is it baby?" I say to him, "When you said you loved me, did you really mean it? Or did you say it just to wake me or dud I dream it?" he started sobbing, "Oh Oliver, you weren't dreaming baby, I meant what I said, I know what I used to treat you would probably make what I said unbelievable, but I guess I was just too blind, probably to the fact that I thought gay people was not right, I thought that I can't be gay. But Oliver, I know, I love you baby." I said to him before kissing him on the lips, to get a nice tongue war after.  
  
=^O^= One Week after the return and confession. =^O^=  
  
"Hey baby, are you sure you don't want me to help you? I seriously think you should stay in bed!" I say as Oliver started walking down the stairs, "Enrique, I fine, I need a little excercise, and the doctor said I can start walking around now anyway." Oliver said as he started walking towards the kitchen, "Yeah, but doctors say all sorts of things which are so not true!" I say with my hand on my hips.  
  
As Oliver sat down on at the table with his orange juice, he looked at me dead in the eyes, the same look he gave me when he asked me if I was telling the truth. I sit next to him and smile, "Yes?" "Enrique, did you do anything while I was gone?" He asked me, I knew what he meant, I don't want to tell him I've been sleeping with other girls all this time, I laugh and said, "Of course not, Olli, I love ya too much, I wouldn't play ya like that." Such a lye, I feel so guilty...but I don't want to lose Oliver.  
  
He smiled at me, it was a different smile, it was resrved for only me, I've only ever seen him smile like that at me since he woke up. "Enrique-poo!" I hear a voice, very familiar, "Oh no...Not now.." I whisper, just then, Mariah-anne stepped in, "Enrique-poo, you forgot your boxers at my place!" She said, taking out my red silk boxers from her bag, shit!  
  
I turn to Oliver and see him looking confused, "Enrique, what's going on?" I turn back to Mariah-anne, "I don't know her Oliver, maybe she got the wrong person. Go on girl, go." I said making distressed faces at her, but she came towards me and sat on my lap, shit, my crotch is starting to go a bit... "Enrique-poo, stop playing games, you know who I am, we spent the night together remember, you told me you have never seen someone as beautiful as me! Come on babes, you can call me Mariah!" She said flicking her pink locks behind her shoulder.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry mariah fans, but I did warn you at the start!)  
  
I started to panic, just then I turned to Oliver, who started crying, "You lied to me? Enrique Ginacarlo, you lied to me, you said you didn't do nothing! THEN WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!" He yelled, "Oliver, I don't want to lye to you so I'll tell you the truth, yes, I did sleep with her, but it was because I was bored and Johnny just told me to go, please Oliver, I've changed now, please don't be mad!" I was shaking, with fear of myself losing my lover, and fear that Oliver's father will be here to rip me into shreds! "Oh, that's rich, wait till Robert finds out what Johnny does behind his back! Enrique, I want a divorce." He said in a dark voice. "Wh-wh-what?" I stammer, did I hear clearly, did he say divorce? "I want a divorce now!" he said before getting up and leaving.  
  
"Oh Enrique-poo, just divorce with him, he ain't worth it, I'm much better than he is!" Mariah said to me, I look at the girl then sighed, I'm in big trouble now!  
  
=^O^= After the divorce papers were done, Oliver left for France. =^O^=  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Now, despite the fact that Mr. Ginacarlo has punished Enrique, Mr. Les Demonde was not having it, Oliver has changed, he became more distant and lonely, not so smily and less talkative, and Mr. Ginacarlo didn't let Mr. Les Demonde kill Enrique, therefore leading to a family war between the two.  
  
Now, Enrique is engaged to Mariah, and the wedding was about to take place very soon.  
  
=^O^= Just before the wedding =^O^=  
  
Enrique stood there as Johnny did his tie and jacket for him, "Man, stop fidgetting!!" He yelled at Enrique, "I can't man, this is my second wedding, and I'm feeling a bit nervous..." "Well, you best stay still, or I am going to knock you unconcous if I have to!" Johnny said in frustration. Enrique sighed and looked in the mirror, suddenly, he saw a flash of green hair pull back, and run down the hall. "Olli..." Enrique whispered before running after the figure. "Where you going?" Johnny yelled, "I'll be right back!" Enrique said as he dissappeared down the hall.  
  
He ran out into the back yard and looked around, suddenly he saw the green haired figure sit on the fountain side, he quickly ran over and grabbed the boys arm, he turned him around, yes, it was definately Oliver. "You came back?" Enrique said, "Yeah, and I'm going now, your having a wedding, you should be getting ready." Oliver said coldly, "When did you get here?" Enrique asked getting closer to his ex-lover. "Why do you care, I don't give a damn about you, so why should you give one about me?" Oliver said trying to free his arm. "You do give a damn about me because you came back, you didn't step into my room or nothing, you came back to see me from a distant, you do still care for me!" Enrique said as he tightened his grip, "Just shut up! Your going to marry the girl you like, you don't need to worry about being gay now! Just, go away!" Oliver yelled pulling his arm free and running out of the Ginacarlo household.  
  
=^O^= In the Park =^O^=  
  
Oliver started panting for air, he looked around, all these loving couples kept walking past him, and holding hands, all kissing, all hugging, he felt tears run down his cheeks, he let his hand run up to his face and stroke the scar that was there, he walked over to the cafe in the park, where Tyson sat eating, he snatched the knife from Tyson...  
  
=^O^= At the wedding =^O^=  
  
Enrique's P.O.V.  
  
I'm standing at the front of the isle now, I can't really hear whatever the pope is saying, but then I hear my name being said, "Do you Enrique Ginacarlo take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, cherish, hold through thickness and troubles, till death do you two part?" I looked at Mariah, then at the pope, and was about to give my answer when all of a sudden, someone yelled, "Hey look! All the ambulance and T.V reporters and camera people are running towards the park! lets go!" And everyone started scrambling out, I for one am not going to miss this!  
  
I see the crowd and started making my way through, "Out of my way, I'm famous, move out move!" I said, and made my way to the center. "...death took place, Oliver Les Demonde sav..." I cut the reporter off, "What? Oliver?! Is he ok? Where is he?" I yell, just then, I saw 2 hospital men carrying a stretcher away and into the ambulance, I run after the now moving ambulance and hit the bus a few times and it stopped, I opened the door and went to the stretcher.  
  
"Oliver, Olli, baby, please be ok! Please don't die! I love you, I really do, please don't go!" I yell, I pulled the white cloth off the face to see a pale, unconcous................................................................... ............................................................................ .................Tyson....... What? "Hey kid, do you mind, this kid is close to death. he's been choking, so hurry up get out or stay in." The hopsital man said, I blushed with embarressment and got out.  
  
"Oliver, where are you?" I say out of frustration. "I'm here." A voice said, I turned around and saw the green haired boy, "OLIVER! Your alive!!" I say smiling, "Oliver, let me explain, that night, I guess I was kinda thinking about you, and well, you just leaving me made me very upset! I'm hurt because you didn't give me a chance to explain, I really miss you Olli." He said the last in a whisper, he held Oliver's chin and started to lean down.  
  
SLAP! Ah shit! I look at Oliver, he had tears running down his cheek, "Is that the way you show me you missed me, by going off with other women, I'm glad I never gave you a chance to explain, I would probably be too soft to go against it!" He said before running off, I stood there a little paralyzed by what just happened.  
  
"Let it go Enrique, just let him go." Johnny said putting a reassurring hand on my shoulder, I turn to him and gave him a death glare, "Fuck you!" I say and punched him in the stomach and ran after Oliver.  
  
Oliver's P.O.V.  
  
I ran as fast as I can, I can't take this! I ran into the forest and stopped in an immediate hault, there was a very steep hill, I started backing away a bit, just then I hear my name, "Oliver! Oliver! Come back!" Shit! It's Enrique! I run and hide behind one of the very large trees.  
  
"Oliver, come out I know your here somewhere! I'm not in the mood for hide and seek!" Enrique kept yelling, I peek behind the tree as he constantly screams my name, I feel tears running down my cheeks again, just then he slipped and started to head for the cliff edge.  
  
"Enrique!" I yell and ran and made a grab for his hand before he fell.  
  
Enrique's P.O.V.  
  
I felt a hand grab my hand tightly, I look up to see Oliver, "Oliver!" he uses all his strength to pull me up, I hug him tightly, he tried to pull free. "Let go!" He demanded, but I kept my hold.  
  
"No! I won't let go!" I said, "I said let go!" He said in a more fierce tone, but I'm not planning on budging, "No! I've let you go once, but I'm not letting you go again, I'll never let you go, no matter how much you try, or how much you protest, I'm not going to let you go! I'm...sorry Oliver, I really am, for all the times I've made you feel bad, for all the times I haven't been there for you when you need me. Would you forgive me?"  
  
I move away a little bit, just so that I can see his face, he was crying, "Enrique, you're such a jerk! Why couldn't you have been like this before this whole thing happened?" He said burrying his face in between my neck and shoulder.  
  
"I dunno baby, but I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever, I wanna spend my life with you, I want you to be by my side when we grow old and grey, I want you by my side when I sleep and I want to see your face when I open my eyes. I want you forever by my side."  
  
Oliver moved away a bit and looked at me in the eyes, "I didn't know you do poetry. That was very sweet, thank you." he said before giving me a peck on the cheek. "So I take it as a yes, you will forgive me." I say getting up, and helping up my lover. "Well, you're going to have to gain it all back! I'm not forgiving you just like that!" Oliver said smiling, I smiled and we walked back to the mansion.  
  
=^O^= At the Ginacarlo Mansion =^O^=  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
As the couple entered the building, Mariah came and pushed Oliver against the wall, "Why do you have to ruin it all for everyone! Why can't you just see that Enrique doesn't love you? He loves me! Your just like that stupid Kai Hiwitari who stole my Rei from me!" She said in a dangerous tone.  
  
Oliver pushed her off of him and said, "If you don't know you stupid little slut, that Enrique is mine, and you should get your filthy, dirty hands off him before I have to kill you myself." Mariah glared at Oliver and turned to Enrique, "Enrique-poo tell him to go away!" Enrique shook his head, "Afraid I can't do that Mariah-anne, I think it should be you who should be leaving!" Enrique said, "Argh! Enrique-poo what are you talking about?" She said with pleading eyes, suddenly she turned to Oliver and slapped his right cheek where his scar reopened now and started to bleed. "This is all your fault, you filthy little rat! Enrique wouldn't be gay and fall in love with a guy if it weren't for you!" She said with venom in her voice, Just then, Enrique picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulder, "Hey, hey Enrique, let me down! Let me go! Where are we going?" Mariah kept whinning.  
  
Enrique went out to the back yard and towards the water fountain, "Enrique- poo, let me down!" She whinned, "As you wish!" Enrique said as he threw her into the fountain, "AHH!!!!" She screamed. Enrique leant down and held her chin to make her face him, he came close to her face and said in a dark tone, "Don't you dare touch Oliver again, or I will kill you." before turning away and walking back to the house.  
  
As Enrique stepped in the house, he noticed that Oliver was gone, "Oliver!" Enrique whispered before he started running around the house, when he came to the kitchen where one of the maids is helping Oliver plaster his face. The maid smiled and left. Enrique sneaked up behind Oliver and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Hey, sorry about that." he said, Oliver relaxed into the arms and said, "It's ok, it wasn't your fault." "I know, but I feel responisble." Enrique said kissing Oliver's neck, "Mmm...Enrique, that's very nice." Oliver said, Enrique smiled and sweeped Oliver off his feet, "I can do twice as more in a better scenery." He said and carried Oliver off to his room for some physical bonding activities.  
  
~Owari~  
  
********************************************************************* Sandra: Well, Ty, I hope you liked this! I hope everyone liked this! This be an attempt to write a Beyblade fanfic, but I am new! so! R+R if you want a sequel!  
  
Thanks, bye!!! 


End file.
